


You Let me Violate You

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Benny, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Music, Nine Inch Nails, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trips are the best, just the two of them, wind blowing through the cab of the truck, the open highway before them, not a care in the world.  Benny has the first shift while Cas sits back fiddling with the iPod picking the perfect road trip songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let me Violate You

**Author's Note:**

> A rare pair drabble posted to tumblr and I thought i'd share here.
> 
> I was listening to Nine Inch Nails - Closer when inspiration struck.
> 
> Un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

Road trips are the best, just the two of them, wind blowing through the cab of the truck, the open highway before them, not a care in the world. Benny has the first shift while Cas sits back fiddling with the iPod picking the perfect road trip songs. A slow steady beat starts pumping out of the speakers, beside him Cas has gone still, the vocals kick in. _You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you._ Benny’s head snaps to look at Cas who is running his hands over his torso.

 

_You let me penetrate you_. Lazily rubbing his nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Benny lets out a quiet breath, steadying his hands on the steering wheel and moving his focus to the road. Out the side of his vision he can see Cas scraping his nails along the seams of his jeans up and down his thighs, the bulge in his pants matching his own.

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal_. Cas lets out a soft mewl, unfastening his seatbelt and sliding over to press against Benny’s side. Cas places a chaste kiss to Benny’s cheek, rubbing his own along the stubble, relishing the feel of it scraping his soft skin. Before Benny can say a word Cas’ deft hands free his throbbing cock from the confines of his jeans, the cool wind hitting hot flesh, sending a shiver down his back.

 

_Help me, tear down my reason_. Warm hands take his length as Cas folds himself in two and places his wet lips to the head of his cock. He teases Benny’s cock flicking his tongue over his slit and around the crown. His hand a loose fist twisting and pumping over the shaft. Benny moans, knuckles white on the wheel, his focus resolutely on the empty highway ahead. Cas hums softly sending a shiver through Benny’s body before taking him down whole in one swift move.

 

_Help me, it’s your sex I can smell._ Swallowing around Benny’s thick length Cas moves his hands to fondle and gently pull on Benny’s balls. He smirks around the cock in his mouth when he hears the hiss come from his lover’s mouth. He knows he’s close when Benny slams on the breaks, turning off the road and onto a dirt track leading into the forest that sprawls out along the side of the highway. I want to feel you from the inside. As soon as they stop Cas feels Benny’s big strong fingers run through his hair, as his hips start to thrust up into his mouth. Cas lets his jaw go loose allowing Benny to fuck his face hard and fast, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Benny lets out a guttural moan as he comes, shooting hot spurts down Cas’ throat.

 

_You get me closer to god_. Benny pulls hard on Cas’ hair bringing him up to his mouth smashing their lips together to take him in a hot needy kiss, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. He pulls away taking a breath, “Out of the truck cher.” He orders, voice horse and deep. Cas jumps across Benny’s lap and out the truck. Benny follows, jeans falling dangerously low on his hips. He takes Cas’ hand and leads him deeper into the trees stopping in a small clearing and pushing his jeans the rest of the way off.

 

_Through every forest above the trees, within my stomach scraped off my knees_. Benny drops to his knees on a bed of pine leaves, resting his shoulders against the trunk of a tree for support, he reaches around to spread his ass open. The sound that Cas makes, goes straight to Benny’s spent cock, which makes a futile twitch. Cas walks up behind his lover, Benny hears the sound of a zipper and a gasp as Cas pulls his painfully hard erection free.

 

_I drink the honey inside your hive, you are the reason I stay alive._ Cas drops to the ground, replacing Benny’s hands with his own, leaning in to lick a wet hot line down his ass, skimming his puckered hole and teasing a bite to the sensitive skin below his balls. Benny groans long and low thrusting his hips back giving Cas more room to play. Cas shifts again moving to lick his way to Benny’s hole, licking nipping and teasing, getting it nice and wet. Slowly he starts to fuck his tongue into the hot tight hole, the feeling of Benny’s muscles clenching around his tongue making him harder than he thought possible.

 

Cold fingers join the tongue in their hungry exploration of Benny’s hole, he realises Cas has brought lube, and huffs out a laugh at his little boy scout. That laugh is quickly replaced by a whine when he’s suddenly left empty his hole clenching around nothing. Cas runs a soothing hand down Benny’s side leaning in to nibble on his ear as he lines himself up nudging his slicked up head into Benny. The groans that echo around the trees come from both their mouths. Benny knows Cas isn’t going to last long, all that control and restraint falling away as he thrust into him.

 

The words and promises falling from Cas’ mouth against the hot skin of Benny’s neck spur the bigger man on, thrusting back to meet every one of Cas’, angling his hips so he is being hit in exactly the right spot with every blow. Although Benny isn’t going to get hard again anytime soon, being fucked after a great orgasm is one of his favourite things, his hyper sensitive body is flooded with more pleasure, his hole clenching and spasming around Cas’ length.

 

With a loud cry Cas comes, filling Benny up, hips stutter as he rides out his orgasm.

 

Blissed out they collapsed around each other, the smell of pine and earth surrounding them, nothing but the sound of birds and the wind in the trees mingling with their heavy breaths, the rest of the world slips away. This time, this place, something about it just feels pure.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts  
> Your comments fuel me!  
> Love lOve loVe


End file.
